


quite an extreme

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Birds, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erik Lehnsherr Being a Drama Queen, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "I need you to make that wretched animal stop its insistent chirping or I'm going to strangle it with a thread of barbed wire, do you understand?"
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	quite an extreme

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 3 - Bird**

Charles was pulled from a calm, deep sleep by an aggressive shake to his shoulder. He grumbled, whining rather pathetically as he was pulled from a pleasant dream where he'd been sailing down a quaint stream with Erik on a lovely boat made of diamonds. Charles slapped Erik's hand away from his arm as he slowly rose from sleep, gaining consciousness sedately as Erik continued to rock him back and forth.

He made a noise that hopefully sounded something like an acknowledgement, turning his head to the side and blearily squinting his eyes open to peer at his husband. Immediately, Erik started speaking, sounding incredibly awake for the time of day, seeing as it was practically still night! 

“Charles, can you read the thoughts of animals?” Erik's voice was a deep rumble, rough with sleep and scratching out from his throat. Charles would admit it only to himself, but he loved the way Erik sounded when he first woke up, and he shivered pleasantly even if his tone was quite aggressive.

“Huh?” Charles managed to ask and then pressed forward a hazy feeling of confusion into Erik's mind to ensure he was getting his point across through his inability to coherently speak.

“It is a simple question, Charles. Can you read the thoughts of animals or not?” Erik's voice was still sharp and depending, cutting through the pleasant feelings that had carried over from his dream.

Grumbling, he raised a hand to scrub over his face, trying to brush away his drowsiness. Goodness, but it was barely daytime, what in Heaven's name could Erik already be so pissy about? “Erik, I've only just woken up. Can you please explain what's bothering you?”

Charles rather thought that he sounded quite kind given the givings. Clearly, Erik didn't agree, given the way he responded. “All I am asking is whether or not you can hear the thoughts of animals. Seriously, Charles, I am not asking much of you right now. Please, do try to keep up!”

“I—why in heaven's name did you wake me up to ask me that?” Charles asked incredulously, ignoring Erik's sourly behaviour and telling himself that he was only being so snappish because something had woken him up during the night.

“I need you to make that wretched animal stop its insistent chirping or I'm going to strangle it with a thread of barbed wire, do you understand?” By the end of his statement, Erik was near shouting. It seemed incredibly loud in the otherwise quiet stillness of their bedroom with the mansion asleep all around them. In the silence that followed, Charles heard the clear call of a bird. It was a rather high-pitched noise, and it pierced through the silence even more sharply than Erik's angry shouting had.

Anger spiked from Erik's mind so strongly that Charles was nearly knocked to the side with the wave of it. Charles made a noise of annoyance, not used to having to keep his shields up when in bed. Annoyed, Charles snapped, “Don't you think that's rather quite extreme?”

“This bird has had me up for  _ hours!” _ Erik snapped right back at him in a way that Charles considered utterly uncalled-for seeing as  _ he _ was the one in the bad mood to start with.

“Then perhaps you should close the goddamn window,” Charles told him firmly.

Silence reigned from the other side of the bed. Charles didn't bother thinking about it, turning his head away from Erik after he'd adjusted himself a bit to the side. A moment later, Erik was curling into his side and kissing his shoulder, dragging his stubbled chin across Charles' arm in a way that caused another shiver to run down his spine. “I'm sorry, Liebling. That damn bird has had me up for hours.”

“Well I'm certainly not a bird so why are you taking your frustrations out on me?” Charles asked him snootily, though he didn't push Erik away or move, and instead tilted his head down so he could see the apologetic look on his husband's face.

Rolling his eyes, Charles reached into the creature’s simple mind and pressed forward the urge to flee. There was a loud, clawing screech before the creature hurriedly flew away. Charles lifted his arm so Erik could cuddle against his side and he did immediately, nuzzling the side of Charles' chest as he presumably tangled his legs together for the way the pressure on his lower back shifted slightly.

“Thank you,” Erik told him sincerely, pressing a booming warmth of love into his mind that had Charles smiling even as he closed his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Erik's forehead before he settled in to sleep, intent on catching at least a few more hours of rest before arising for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
